Coeur à prendre ou déjà pris ?
by Babel121
Summary: YAOI. Une nouvelle pilote proche d'Heero, ça ne plait pas à Duo... FIC TERMINEE !
1. 1ère partie

**Auteuse** : Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Titre** : Cœur à prendre ou déjà pris ? (Ou une nouvelle histoire dans la famille «Le titre est à chier ! ! ! » -- )

**Genre** : Yaoi, sûrement OOC, a pas prise de tête dans le scénario pour une fois ! , ajout d'un nouveau perso (Ou Le retour de la vengeance de Kinto Nova III ! ! ! [1])

**Couples** : 343, 21, 12 ?, 1Kinto ?, Kinto1 ?

**Note** : Voilà ce qui arrive quand j'arrive pas à m'endormir le soir alors que je suis crevée ! ! ! 

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab, personne n'est à moi, sauf Kinto ! ! !

**Cœur à prendre ou déjà pris ?**

**1ère Partie**

Une après-midi comme les autres chez les G-Boys :

Wufei est dans le jardin à s'entraîner au sabre pendant que Duo, Quatre et Trowa sont au salon à discuter. Quatre étant tranquillement installé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son amant, Trowa, qui lui caresse tendrement ses fins cheveux blonds. [2] Heero devait sûrement encore être en train de bidouiller sur son ordi.

La maison était paisible, idéale pour le repos, si l'on néglige le babillage de Duo, quand un cri troubla cette douce quiétude.

            -REUNION ! ! ! ! !

La douce voix d'Heero résonna jusqu'à la ville dans la vallée. [3] Les quatre autres pilotes sursautèrent à cet éclat de voix, Wufei manquant de s'éborgner avec la pointe de son sabre. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre que le Japonais partageait avec Duo [4] pour le trouver en tête-à-tête avec son ordi.

            -Keskiya Hee-chan ? Une nouvelle mission ?

            -Mais je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve d'une semaine avec Treize ? Demanda Quatre. [5] On ne devait reprendre que demain, non ?

            -Ce n'est pas pour une mission. Les profs veulent nous voir.

            -Bah pourquoi ? On a rien fait de mal cette fois-ci ! ! !

            -Je sais pas. On a rendez-vous dans trois heures. Vous avez deux heures pour vous préparer.

            -Et on doit aller o ?

            -Top secret. C'est moi qui conduit.

            -Ah je vois ! ! La confiance règne ! ! ! !

Heero ne répondit rien et se replongea dans son ordi, signe que la conversation était terminée. Les quatre autres retournèrent à leurs occupations plus que passionnantes.

            -Vous croyez qu'ils nous veulent quoi les profs l ?

            -Je sais pas Duo, lui répondit Quatre. Peut-être nous donner de nouvelles armes ?

            -Ça serait cool ça ! Il me faudrait une nouvelle faux pour Deathscythe, celle-là commence à se faire vieille ! !

            -Mais tu l'as changée y'a même pas un mois ! !

            -C'est pas de ma faute si je suis le plus rapide pour casser du MS ! Mon arme s'use plus vite que les vôtres vu que j'en détruis plus ! ! !

Les deux amants rirent avec leur ami et ils passèrent le temps à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la rencontre arrive. Deux heures tapantes plus tard, Heero descendit de la chambre et appela ses amis. Ils le rejoignirent tous dans la voiture et ils partirent voir les profs.

Après une heure de conduite, ils arrivèrent à un vieil hangar tout miteux.

            -Geeurk ! Ils auraient pas pu trouver pire ! ! ! S'écria Duo en faisant la grimace.

            -Je suis d'accord avec toi ! En plus, ça sent pas très bon ! Ajouta Quatre, fronçant le nez.

            -C'était un hangar à maquereaux avant que l'usine ne ferme, leur explique le Soldat Parfait. Dépêchons nous, ils doivent nous attendre.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, vite suivit par ses amis n'ayant pas envie de rester très longtemps dans ce coin assez lugubre. Une fois dans l'entrepôt principal, ils purent voir les profs regroupés en cercle autour de quelqu'un. Une jeune fille de leur age, brune aux yeux verts. [6] Heero s'avança jusqu'à eux et stoppa à quelques pas. Les autres se placèrent à coté de lui, se rangeant inconsciemment dans l'ordre de leur numéro.

            -Ouaich Papy ! ! ! Quoi de neuf ? ! C'est pourquoi la petite réunion de famille ? !

            -Bonjour aussi Duo ! Lui répondit G. Si nous vous avons réuni ici, c'est pour vous présenter votre nouvelle coéquipière Kinto Nova ! Elle aurait du normalement vous rejoindre au début de l'opération Météore mais nous avons eut quelques problèmes avec son Gundam. Nous avons réussit à les surmonter et elle peut maintenant se rallier à votre groupe.

            -Ok ! Salut Kinto ! Bienvenue parmi nous !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas quitté Heero des yeux depuis leur arrivée.

            -Euh… t'es parmi nous l ? Lui demanda l'Américain en agitant sa main sous ses yeux.

            -Oui.

            -Ouah ! T'es presque aussi bavarde qu'Heero toi ! ! Eh Papy, j'paris que c'est J qui l'a entraînée !

            -Oui, c'est moi. Et Kinto est l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés ! Heero et elle forment le duo parfait !

            -Eh non ! ! ! Le Duo Parfait, c'est moi ! ! ! !

            -Assez perdu de temps ! Kinto va dorénavant vivre avec vous pour que vous vous habituiez à sa présence. Nous vous ferons parvenir son Gundam par les Sweepers dans une dizaine de jours. Maintenant rentrez !

Ils repartirent alors. Wufei ayant insisté pour conduire, Heero se retrouva à l'arrière coincé entre Kinto et Duo. [7] Duo ne se plaignait vraiment pas de cette proximité et profita le plus possible du contact avec le japonais. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kinto étouffer un bâillement.

            -T'es fatiguée ?

            -J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit pour pouvoir finir Ax.

            -Ax ?

-C'est le nom de mon Gundam. C'est parce que je me bat avec une hache. Axe en anglais.

-Une hache ? Classe ! ! Pas autant que ma faux, mais c'est sympa ! ! !

Kinto lui répondit par un autre bâillement. Duo eut un petit rire.

            -T'es vraiment crevée !

            -Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Lui répondit-elle, bâillant de nouveau.

Elle était plutôt sympa cette fille, pensa-t-il. Pas très bavarde, mais sympa. Son opinion vira du tout au tout quand il la vit poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero pour se reposer. Et encore plus quand il vit qu'Heero ne la repoussa pas.

_-"Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Si ça avait été moi, il m'aurait jarté depuis longtemps !"_ Euh… Heero ? T'as remarqué que la nouvelle t'a pris pour oreiller ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ça te dérange pas ? Lui fit-il, l'air vraiment surpris.

-Il a l'habitude que je me serve de lui comme coussin ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire avant de se remettre à bailler.

-L'habitude ?

-Je le faisais tout le temps quand on s'entraînait ensemble ! Faut dire qu'il a des épaules très confortables, pas autant que ses genoux mais c'est déjà pas mal !

_-"Pas autant que ses genoux ?!!! Mais c'est qui cette fille ?!!!" _

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand Wufei leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tout le monde descendit de la voiture et ils se regroupèrent dans le salon.

            -Ouaaaaaaah, fatiguée moi ! Je prends le canapé.

            -Duo prend le canapé, tu prends son lit ! Lui répondit le Soldat Parfait.

            -Quoi ? ! Eh, tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis ! ! ! S'écria Duo.

            -Calme-toi, lui fit la jeune fille tout en lançant un regard mauvais à Heero.

Elle posa son sac sur la petite table du salon et sauta de tout son long sur le canapé, où elle resta allongée, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

Le japonais poussa un soupir, monta dans sa chambre, pris une couverture, redescendit et la lui jeta en pleine tête. Elle poussa un petit cri surpris, enleva la couette de son visage et, sans se redresser, levant seulement la tête, jeta un Regard-de-la-Mort-qui-tue au japonais qui haussa les épaules comme seule réponse.

            -Baka ! L'insulta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva alors, s'enroula dans la couverture, bailla aux corneilles, se rallongea de nouveau et s'endormit aussitôt. Heero eut un petit sourire en coin et monta dans sa chambre, toute cette scène se passant sous les yeux ahuris des quatre autres, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour pouvoir discuter sans la réveiller.

            -Je l'aime pas cette fille ! S'exclama Duo à peine rentré dans la pièce.

            -Duo, calme-toi. Elle viens juste d'arriver…

            -Mais t'as pas vu ? ! ! ! Il voulait lui donner mon lit ! Il pouvait pas lui proposer le sien !

            -Ils doivent avoir l'habitude de dormir dans la même pièce, c'est tout ! Heero voulait lui donner un environnement où elle se serait sentie à l'aise.

            -Ouais ! Bien sûr ! Et moi, je suis le nouveau bras droit de Treize ! Ironisa l'Américain.

-C'est vrai que ces deux-là sont vraiment proches l'un de l'autre, remarqua Wufei.

            -Hum, s'entraîner ensemble a du les rapprocher, approuva Trowa.

            -Tu as du souci à te faire Duo, cette fille arrivera peut-être à réchauffer le glaçon, elle ! Se moqua le chinois.

             -très drôle Wufei ! Maintenant, si tu tiens à ta vie, tu devrais dégager vite fait avant que je m'énerve !

Wufei sortit alors de la cuisine toujours mort de rire.

            -Ne t'en fais pas Duo ! Je sais que j'ai ressentit quelque chose chez Heero pour toi avec mon empathie ! Je suis sûr qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi ! Le consola Quatre.

            -Peut-être, mais tu ne sais pas si ce quelque chose est de l'amour ou juste de l'amiti !

            -J'en suis désolé, j'aimerais vraiment t'aider !

            -Ce n'est pas grave Quatre, vous en faites déjà beaucoup en me supportant ! Plaisanta Duo pour se remonter le moral. Et pi, on a déjà un couple dans notre équipe, imagine l'ambiance si y'en avait deux ! Wufei ne pourrait plus beaucoup dormir la nuit ! ! !

            -Duuuuoooooo ! S'écrièrent en cœur les deux amants, rougissant à ses propos plus qu'explicites.

La soirée se passa tranquillement pour les trois amis et c'est en riant qu'ils montèrent se coucher. Heero était encore en train de taper sur son ordi quand Duo entra dans la chambre.

            -Pourquoi tu voulais lui donner mon lit ? Elle aurait été mieux dans la chambre de Wu, elle aurait été seule.

            -Elle fait souvent des cauchemars la nuit, je voulais être près d'elle, lui répondit Heero sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Duo était sur le cul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Heero lui réponde ! Et encore moins qu'il lui réponde qu'il s'inquiétait pour son amie ! Et merde ! Wufei avait peut-être raison finalement…

Il ne répondit rien et se prépara à aller se coucher. Il se changea et se roula sous ses couvertures, tout cela dans le plus grand silence, seulement troublé par le tapotis des doigts d'Heero sur les touches. Quand il fut sûr que son ami dormait, le japonais cessa de taper et le regarda, Duo devait être perturbé pour qu'il ne l'assomme pas de son blablatage habituel, il se promis de chercher quelle pouvait être la cause de son trouble avant de se coucher à son tour.

A SUIVRE… 

Babel : Et voil ! Une nouvelle histoire ! ! ! ! En plus, pour celle-là, j'ai le scénario en entier au brouillon ! ! ! Pour une fois, suis fière de moi ! ! !

Kinto : Tu m'as encore casée dans une nouvelle fic ! Tu pouvais pas te passer de moi pour une fois ? ! ! 

Babel : Nan ! T'es mon perso à moi alors je fais ce que je veux avec toi ! ! ! Non mais ! ! !

Duo : Dis plutôt que t'as eut la flemme de chercher un autre perso ! ! !

Babel : Bah ouais quoi ! Pourquoi se prendre la tête à en inventer un autre quand t'en a déjà un de tout fait ! ! Ok, elle a déjà servit dans deux histoires sur Gundam mais c'est pas grave ! ! !

Wufei : En plus, dans chaque histoire, elle a à peu près le même rôle ! Elle est toujours proche d'Heero !

Babel : Raison de plus pour ne pas faire un autre perso ! !

Quatre : N'empêches, tu t'es pas foulée niveau imagination !

Babel : Eh, j'ai trouvé le scénario, c'est déjà pas mal ! ! ! !

Wufei : Mouaif, mais c'est comme dans « La révélation d'Heero », Kinto arrive, Duo est jaloux, mais il a pas de raisons de l'être et tout finit bien !

Babel : Et si je te disais que cette fois-ci, il a des raisons d'être jaloux ! 

Duo : Tu vas pas faire ça quand même ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ¤¤ 

Babel : Et pourquoi pas ?

Duo : Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrroooooooo ! Y'a l'auteuse qui veut te caser avec Kinto ! ! ! ! !

Heero : Ah bon ?

Duo : C'est tout l'effet que ça te fais ?

Heero : Bah, elle est sympa Kinto, tant que c'est pas avec Treize ou l'un des profs, moi ça me va !

Duo : Beuh, Heero il m'aime plus ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

Quatre : Dis pas ça Duo, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger !

Babel : Niark, niark, niark ! ! J'suis en forme pour faire souffrir Dudule aujourd'hui moi ! ! ! !

Duo : Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp ! xX

Notes : 

[1] Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes autres fics, Kinto Nova est le perso que j'ai déjà utilisé dans « La Révélation d'Heero » et « Les erreurs du pass » ! ! !

[2] En a marre de chercher comment les caser ces deux l ! ! Là, ils sont déjà ensemble, c'est plus simple ! ! ! ! 

[3] Faut dire que la ville se trouve à environ trente kilomètres de leur villa ! ! ! L'a de la voix, le Heero ! !

[4] Bah quoi ? C'est plus simple de les caser dans la même chambre, non ? 

[5] Bah vi ! Tout le monde a besoin de vacances de temps en temps ! ! ! 

[6] Sa couleur de cheveux et d'yeux doivent être les seules constantes que je garde avec ce perso ! ! !   Désolée si ça vous désoriente un peu qu'elle change à chaque fois ! ! !

[7] Petite précision : Trowa est au siège passager à l'avant et Quatre à coté de Duo. Ils sont donc quatre à l'arrière.


	2. 2ème partie

**Auteuse** : Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Titre** : Cœur à prendre ou déjà pris ?

**Genre **: Yaoi, sûrement un peu OOC, petits moment mimis ! ! (j'vous dis pas entre qui et qui ! )

**Couples **: 343, 21, 12 ?, 1Kinto ?, Kinto1 ?

**Disclaimer **: Sont toujours pas à moi ! Beuh, j'les aime moi, pourquoi ils m'aiment pas ? !

Les G-Boys : Mais si on t'aime !

Babel : Bah, pourquoi vous voulez pas m'appartenir ? !

Les G-Boys : On a nos raisons ! -- 

Babel : Au moins, Kinto accepte d'être à moi, faut dire qu'elle a pas trop le choix ! ! ! 

**Cœur à prendre ou déjà pris ?**

**2ème Partie ******

Le lendemain matin, tous les G-Boys étaient déjà attablés dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner quand ils virent Kinto entrer dans la pièce en baillant. Elle marcha au radar jusqu'à une place vide où elle s'affala. Sa main s'approcha du pot de café quand un bol chaud apparu devant ses yeux, poussé par une main. Suivant des yeux le bras tendu devant elle, elle vit qu'il appartenait à Heero. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en remerciement et tendit sa main vers la baguette de pain. La main providentielle de son ami arriva à nouveau devant elle, tenant une tartine beurrée. Kinto fut de nouveau surprise par ce geste et lui fit un sourire un peu plus grand.

            -Arigato.

            -De rien.

Duo observa la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, se retenant de se jeter sur la nouvelle venue pour lui arracher le bol des mains et lui renverser sur la tête. Il bouillait littéralement de rage et Quatre, l'ayant senti, essaya de le calmer un peu en posant une main sur son bras. Cela ne fit que le surprendre et il sursauta, son bol qu'il serrait entre ses doigts se renversant sur Wufei.

            -Aoutch ! C'est chaud ! Maxwell, espèce d'abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? !

Duo hésitait entre s'excuser ou mourir de rire devant le spectacle du chinois couvert de chocolat chaud. Il finit par choisir la deuxième option et s'écroula à terre, plié en deux alors que Quatre retenait aussi un fou rire et que Trowa esquissait un sourire. De leur coté, Heero haussait un sourcil alors que Kinto avait un petit rire discret.

            -Et ça vous fait rire en plus ! Grrrrr !

            -T'énerves pas Wuffy ! J'suis désolé, a pas fait exprès ! ! !

            -Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Et m'appelle pas comme ça ! !

            -Okidoki !

            -Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer Wufei, on a une mission cette après-midi.

Wufei se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, grommelant toute sorte de choses pas très jolies envers un abruti d'Américain natté qui ne savait faire que des conneries.

            -Une mission ? Et on doit faire quoi ? Demanda Duo.

            -Infiltration et destruction.

            -On infiltre ensemble comme d'hab ? !

            -J'y vais avec Kinto cette fois.

            -Quoi ? Mais on le fait toujours tous les deux ensemble normalement !

            -Il faut mettre Kinto au courant de nos façons de faire.

            -Mais Quatre ou Trowa peuvent très bien lui expliquer ! On forme une super équipe ensemble, pourquoi tu veux changer ? ! !

            -On fait comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ? !

            -Je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux pas de moi dans ton équipe ! Et ne me redis pas que c'est pour que Kinto s'habitue, elle a été entraînée par J, elle sait sûrement comment faire !

            -Tu es vraiment…

            -Calme-toi Heero, lui fit la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Duo. Cela fait longtemps qu'Heero et moi n'avons pas travaillé ensemble, tu veux bien nous laisser cette fois-ci, s'il te plait ?

Duo ne sut pas trop quoi lui répondre mais un regard appuyé de Quatre lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il accepte s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un gros salop.

            -Okay, mais nous refaisons équipe après, non ? Demanda-t-il à Heero avec un regard de chien battu.

            -Tout dépend de l'efficacité de l'équipe avec Kinto.

Cette réponse finit d'anéantir les espoirs de Duo de faire de nouveau équipe avec Heero plus tard. Après tout, J n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils formaient un duo parfait ? Il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il sortit alors de la cuisine, l'air assez déprimé. Quatre partit à sa suite pour lui remonter le moral. Heero ne compris pas l'air abattu de son ami et se tourna vers Trowa, levant un sourcil interrogatif.

            -Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

            -Il aime bien faire équipe avec toi, c'est tout.

            -Au point d'être déprim ? Demanda Kinto.

            -Ça m'en a tout l'air.

            -Il se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps, tu sais pourquoi ? L'interrogea le japonais.

            -Ça, c'est à lui qu'il faut que tu le demandes, pas à moi.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit à son tour de la cuisine et rejoignit son amant toujours aux cotés de Duo, écroulé sur son lit.

            -Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il discrètement à Quatre en s'installant à coté de lui sur le bord du lit de Duo.

            -Pas vraiment, ça lui a fait un choc quand même.

            -Tu sais Trowa, tu peux me demander directement, je vais pas te mordre, dis Duo en relevant sa tête de son oreiller.

            -Désolé, je ne voulais pas faire une gaffe.

            -Pas grave.

            -Ça va mieux alors ?

            -On va dire que oui… Mais comment il a pu me faire ça ? ! On fait toujours équipe normalement et voilà que Mademoiselle arrive et me pique ma place ! Si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire comme ça, elle se trompe royal !

            -Duo, je ne crois pas qu'elle le fasse exprès, elle vient juste d'arriver et je n'ai rien senti de malfaisant venant d'elle, rien de volontairement tourné contre toi. Juste l'envie de travailler avec son ami.

            -Mais ça change rien au fait qu'elle est en train de piquer ma place auprès d'Heero !

            -Ta place ? Encore faudrait-il que tu ais une place auprès de lui ! Fit Wufei qui s'était attardé devant la porte de la chambre.

            -Je ne t'ais rien demandé Wuffy ! Fous-moi la paix !

            -Et me priver de me foutre de ta gueule alors qu'une fille est en train de draguer celui que tu essayes d'avoir depuis plus de trois mois, tu rigoles ?

            -Wufei ! Tu es vraiment cruel ! Le réprimanda Quatre.

            -Dis ça à celui qui n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de ma tête tous les jours depuis que je le connais ! Lui répondit le chinois avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

            -Allez Duo, ne l'écoute pas, il dit juste ça pour te chercher ! De plus, si ça se trouve Heero et Kinto son juste de très bons amis, c'est tout !

            -Mouais, ça doit être ça… espérons que ce n'est que ça, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, pour lui-même.

La mission de l'après-midi se déroula sans problème, le tandem Heero-Kinto, fonctionnant à merveille et étant soutenu par les quatre autres, n'eut aucun mal à infiltrer la base et la détruire. Une fois la mission finie, ils rentrèrent chez eux fourbus mais contents de leur réussite. Duo, boosté par leur victoire, avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et c'est en pleine forme qu'il alla se coucher, remplissant leur chambre de paroles avant de réussir à s'endormir. Heero qui tapait le rapport de leur mission eut un micro-sourire à l'entente de cette voix qui, malgré tout, lui avait manqué la nuit d'avant.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Duo vit tous les petits progrès qu'il avait fait auprès d'Heero revenir à néant. Par exemple, les discussions qu'il avait réussi à établir le soir quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la chambre n'avaient plus lieu, le japonais travaillant dans le salon aux cotés de Kinto jusque tard dans la nuit. Au bout d'une semaine, il eut assez de s'endormir sans son ami à ses cotés et décida d'aller le chercher. Il descendit quelques marches de l'escalier conduisant au salon et stoppa net à la vision devant lui. Ce n'est pas la vue du brun assit sur une chaise en face de son ordi qui le choqua mais la position de Kinto par rapport à lui. Elle était debout derrière lui, collée à son dos, l'entourant de ses bras et avait posé son menton sur son épaule droite. Ils semblaient tous les deux concentrés sur ce qui se passait sur l'écran et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendirent compte de sa présence. Kinto leva alors la main droite et pianota sur le clavier.

            _-"Quoi ?! Il la laisse toucher à son ordi ?!! Heero ne laisse jamais personne toucher à son ordi!!!!!!" _

Le japonais laissa son amie faire, attendant qu'elle finisse. Quand la jeune fille retira sa main, il ne fit que quelques modifications à ce qu'elle avait écrit avant de se tourner vers son visage en souriant.

            -Tu as fais des progrès, bravo !

            -Merci, professeur ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant largement.

De son coté, Duo était effondré. Heero donnait des cours d'informatique à Kinto ! Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu lui en donner sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas le temps avec la guerre! Il se sentait trahi et même humilié. Il savait que ses chances avec le japonais étaient faibles, voire quasi inexistantes mais il pensait qu'il avait au moins réussi à avoir son amitié. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la venue d'une fille lui ôterait le peu qu'il avait mis en place si difficilement. C'est vrai que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps et qu'ils ont déjà vécu pas mal de choses ensemble, mais lui aussi avait traversé de lourdes épreuves avec le japonais ! Heero ne pouvait quand même pas avoir oublié ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble !

Il allait remonter dans sa chambre quand Heero remarqua enfin sa présence.

            -Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

            -Hein ? Non… non, tout va bien, c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'allais me prendre un verre d'eau.

            -Ah, bien, tu sais où est la cuisine, vas-y.

            -Oui… j'y vais…

Duo se força alors à atteindre la cuisine et en ferma la porte derrière lui à peine rentré. Il s'y appuya lourdement, soudainement épuisé par son trop-plein d'émotions. Après quelques minutes à réfléchir, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant l'air frais de la nuit balayer ses mèches de cheveux de son front. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits nocturnes venant du dehors, ici, une chouette hululant, là-bas, le vent soufflant dans les branches de l'orme du jardin.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer, perdu dans ses pensées, et fut surpris en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Heero. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce.

            -Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            -Je ne te voyais pas revenir dans la chambre, je m'inquiétais.

            -Tu… tu t'inquiétais ?

            -Oui, tu es mon ami, lui répondit tout simplement le japonais, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, ne ?

            -Oui, oui… bien sûr que oui ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, c'est tout ! 

            -Alors tout va bien, on va se coucher ?

            -Vas-y, je te rejoins !

            -D'accord mais dépêche-toi, il est déjà tard.

            -Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite ! ne t'inquiètes pas !

"Ne t'inquiètes pas" !!! Quelle joie pouvait lui apporter de lui dire ces quelques mots !!! Heero s'inquiétait pour lui, il est son ami, il lui a dit !!!! Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, même s'il ne pouvait pas devenir son amour, être son ami et pouvoir être près de lui lui suffisait déjà largement. Maintenant il en était sûr, Heero était son ami et il était le sien, et il s'en contentait pour l'instant, il en était heureux. C'est avec le sourire qu'il rejoignit la chambre et se coucha dans le lit voisin de celui d'Heero. Le brun ne dormant pas encore, l'accueillit dans la chambre avec un sourire et éteignit la lumière une fois l'américain couché.

            -Oyasumi Duo.

            -Good night Heero.

Même s'il n'était plus aussi présent ces derniers temps, Heero ne l'avait pas oublié et, Duo devait se l'avouer, Kinto avait une assez bonne influence sur lui. Il souriait un peu plus souvent et parlait un peu plus. Savoir qu'Heero avait trouvé quelqu'un capable de le rendre heureux, même si ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui, rendait les choses un peu moins dures, le bonheur du japonais étant sa priorité par rapport à son propre bonheur. Pour une fois, il ne fit aucun cauchemar cette nuit-là.

A SUIVRE… 

Babel : Fini deuxième partie !!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre : Tu te rends compte que tes parties sont ridiculeusement courtes ?

Babel : Ça se voit tant que ça ? 5 pages, c'est pas suffisant ? éè ;;;;

Wufei : En plus, tu triches ! Ils font que 4 pages sans le délire de fin !!!

Babel : Chuuuuuuuut !!! Faut pas le dire !!!!!

Duo : Ça s'arrange un peu avec Hee-chan à la fin, mais c'est pas encore génial… Pourquoi il a pas voulu m'apprendre l'ordi à moi ? 

Babel : Fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour que tu sois jaloux ! En plus, j'trouve ce moment entre eux deux trop Kaaaaawaaaaaiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!

Duo : Mouais, un peu trop à mon goût même !

Babel : Jaloux va !!!!

Quatre : C'est normal, c'est le but de ta fic !!!

Babel : Bah vi !!!! C'est que ça marche !!!! Coooooooooooooool !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Mais Kinto, je sais pas si elle mérite vraiment mon Hee-chan. Faudrait que je la teste ou un truc comme ça… Et peut-être même la tuer avant que ça dégénère…

Babel : Eh, tu touches pas à ma Kinto ou je te fais souffrir dans toutes mes autres fics !!!!!!!

Duo : ;;;; Okay !!! Mais dis-moi, tu vas vraiment les faire finir ensemble ces deux-là à la fin ?

Babel : Ça, tu le verra dans la suite !!!!

Duo : Sadique !!!!!!

Babel : Et fière de l'être !!!!!!


	3. 3ème partie

**Auteuse** : Babel (isabellepotieryahoo.fr)

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Titre** : Cœur à prendre ou déjà pris ? 

**Genre **: Yaoi, sûrement OOC 

**Couples **: 343, 21, 12 ?, 1Kinto ?, Kinto1 ?

**Disclaimer **: Pfffffffffff, sont toujours pas à moi, et je commence à désespérer pour savoir comment les faire miens… Quelqu'un a une idée ? Je suis preneuse ! Kinto est ma mienne à moi et personne n'a le droit d'y toucher, compris ? Sinon, Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Cœur à prendre ou déjà pris ?**

3ème Partie 

Les jours suivant, Duo se fit peu à peu à la présence de Kinto auprès d'Heero, allant même jusqu'à discuter quelques fois avec elle, jamais très longtemps, juste assez pour se faire une idée de ce qu'elle pouvait apporter à son Japonais. Elle était assez sympathique, et même drôle quand elle prenait le temps de s'y mettre. La seule chose qui inquiétait Duo était le fait que, comme Heero, elle était toujours concentrée sur leurs missions à venir, qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de faire autre chose que de planifier leur prochain objectif ou d'écrire un rapport. Okay, Heero et elle formait un couple parfait pour les missions mais en dehors de ça, ils ne faisaient pas grand chose ensemble, seulement quelques pauses dans leur travaux où ils s'installaient sur le canapé, Kinto allongée et la tête sur les genoux du brun. Voilà d'où elle savait que ces genoux étaient confortables ! L'Américain s'était dit qu'un peu de fantaisie dans cette routine ne pourrait faire que du bien à son ami et avait donc prévu une après-midi à l'extérieur pour Heero et lui. Il alla le voir dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé, Heero étant assis par terre, plongé sur le plan de la prochaine base qu'ils allaient attaquer posé sur la table basse, Kinto était en train de prendre une douche à l'étage. 

            -Euh… Heero?

            -Hn? Lui fit le japonais sans lever la tête.

            -Ça te dirait de sortir aujourd'hui?

            -Où?

            _-"Il ne dit pas non, c'est déjà ça!!"_ On pourrait se faire un MacDo et peut-être un cin

            -Pour voir quoi?

            _-"C'est dans la poche!!!"_ Tu sais, le film dont tu m'avais parlé la dernière fois, il vient de sortir. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à l'avant-première, je nous ais pris des places, c'est c't'aprèm.

            -Je ne sais pas si ça plaira à Kinto.

            _-"Quoi? Il pense que j'invite Kinto aussi?!!"_ Euh… de toutes façons, je n'ai que deux places, alors…

            -Ah? Désolé Duo mais je ne peux pas laisser Kinto seule, emmène Wufei, je crois que ce film l'intéressait aussi.

            -Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser seule?!! Les surpris la voix de Kinto.

Elle venait de sortir de la salle de bain et avait entendu la fin de leur conversation. Elle s'installa à coté de Duo dans le canapé.

            -Je t'ai posé une question Heero, pourquoi penses-tu que je ne peux pas rester seule? Tu sais, je pense pas que tes amis vont me manger si je reste avec eux sans toi! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

            -Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais bien, lui répondit-il froidement. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule, c'est tout.

            -Je ne serais pas seule, même si tu sors avec Duo, il y a toujours Wufei et les deux amoureux! Allez, tu vas pas gâcher une place de ciné gentiment achetée pour toi à cause de moi, non?

            -Kinto, n'insiste pas, je n'y irais pas!

            -Heero, sale tête de mule! Je te dis que c'est bon, tu y vas!

            -C'est pas grave Kinto, ne t'énerves pas pour ça, j'y irais avec Wufei, c'est bon.

            -Mais non, tu n'y vas pas avec Wufei ! Heero, tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter te changer et de passer une super après-midi aux cotés de Duo, ok? Et je ne te permets pas de dire non!

            -Kinto… soupira le japonais.

            -Il n'y a pas de Kinto qui tiennent! Tu y vas et c'est tout!

            -Bon d'accord, j'y vais, mais il faut que je finisse ça, argumenta-t-il en montrant la carte devant lui.

            -Ne t'en occupes pas, je le fais ! Tu as besoin de te changer un peu les idées, et une journée avec Duo est l'idéal pour ça ! Oublies un peu les missions pour aujourd'hui, tu auras tout le temps d'être le Soldat Parfait demain !

Le japonais céda en poussant un gros soupir et monta dans sa chambre. Duo n'en revenait pas, Kinto l'avait aidé à convaincre son ami de s'éloigner d'elle ! C'est vrai qu'elle voulait aussi qu'il se repose un peu de tout le boulot qu'il faisait mais l'américain pensait qu'elle aurait au moins voulu venir avec eux, mais même pas ! Elle laissait le japonais partir seul avec lui et l'encourageait même, disant que c'était une bonne chose ! Cette fille est vraiment bizarre, enfin c'est pas lui qui va s'en plaindre à présent. Il va passer une après-midi complète seul avec Heero !!! Oh joie !!!

La jeune fille s'était plongée à son tour dans le merveilleux travail de chercher des sorties de secours dans la base au cas ou l'infiltration tournerait mal et s'était donc assise par terre à la place qu'occupait Heero auparavant.

            -Kinto?

            -Hum?

            -Merci de l'avoir convaincu.

            -De rien. De toutes façons, il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause, un peu plus et il aurait craqué sous la pression.

            -Vraiment ? Il n'a pas l'air si tendu pourtant.

            -Il le cache bien mais cette guerre lui porte vraiment sur les nerfs. Et c'est pour ça qu'il travaille autant, pour qu'elle finisse le plus rapidement possible.

            -Ah bon ? Moi qui croyais que c'était parce qu'il aimait travailler ! Plaisanta l'Américain.

Ils rirent tous deux de cette blague et l'atmosphère s'en trouva un peu allégée. Heero revint à ce moment et les observa. Les deux personnes les plus proches de lui riaient ensemble. Cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Duo remarqua alors son arrivée.

            -Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda Duo tout en l'observant.

Il avait troqué son éternel ensemble spandex/débardeur par une chemise blanche et un jean bleu foncé. Ça lui allait vraiment bien ! L'Américain du prendre sur lui pour ne pas admirer la façon dont le jean moulait les formes plus qu'avantageuses de son ami et la peau halé que le col entrouvert de sa chemise laissait dévoiler. Le japonais acquiesça et lança un regard à Kinto.

            -Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas mourir juste parce que tu ne vas pas être à mes cotés une journée ! Vas avec Duo et amuses-toi !

Tout en disant ces paroles, elle avait posé ses mains derrière les épaules d'Heero et le poussait en direction de la sortie.

            -Et tu ne reviens pas avant minuit ! Duo, je compte sur toi pour qu'il s'amuse et oublie le boulot pour la journée ! Et t'as pas intérêt à me décevoir !

            -Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est ce que je comptais faire ! Lui répondit-il en riant.

Cette fille était vraiment sympa finalement. En tout cas, elle se préoccupe du bien-être d'Heero, c'est un bon point pour elle !

Ils sortirent alors de la maison et prirent la voiture pour rejoindre le centre ville mais la laissèrent sur le parking du Mac Do, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par les flics. Ils se prirent des menus à emporter et grignotèrent sur le chemin du ciné. Heero ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet, laissant Duo faire la conversation à lui seul. Ils arrivèrent au ciné juste quand l'Américain finissait d'engloutir son 4ème Big Mac. Il y avait une longue queue à l'entrée du complexe mais le natté ayant réservé les places, ils purent entrer sans aucun problème. Des 2H30 de film, Duo du n'en voir qu'un quart d'heure. La proximité du Soldat Parfait et l'obscurité les entourant ne l'aidant pas à se concentrer sur le scénario hyper complexe, il passa la plupart du temps à essayer de garder son sang-froid pour ne pas sauter sur Heero et l'embrasser sauvagement. Le générique de fin fut une bénédiction pour lui et il se précipita dehors, où il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le brun qui avait pris tout son temps.

            -Alors, t'en a pensé quoi ? Il était sympa comme film, non ?

            -Hn, lui répondit-il distraitement.

Duo se plaça devant lui et le dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux.

            -Toi, t'as rien suivit a u film ! ! ! Ça se voit ! ! ! T'as pensé à quoi ? Non, me l'dis pas, j'ai devin ! ! ! Tu t'inquiètes pour Kinto parce qu'elle est toute seule, c'est ça ? ! !

            -Hn, concéda Heero en acquiesçant légèrement.

            -Mais t'as pas à t'en faire ! ! ! Elle va pas mourir juste paske t'es pas à coté d'elle une journée ! ! ! En plus, c'est aussi une pilote de Gundam, elle est capable de se défendre si il se passe quoi que se soit, non ?

            -Oui, tu as raison mais…

Le brun laissa sa phrase en suspend et alla s'asseoir sur un banc pas loin. Duo s'assit à sa droite et continua son interrogatoire.

            -Mais quoi ?

            -Je ne peux pas te le dire…

            -Et pourquoi ?

            -Je ne sais pas si elle voudrait bien que tu le saches…

            -Heero, si tu t'inquiètes à ce point là pour elle, c'est que c'est quelque chose de grave. Tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait être bien qu'on soit au moins deux à le savoir ? Pour son bien.

Heero eut un soupir et ajouta.

            -Je ne sais pas… dans un sens, je pense que tu as raison mais je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance.

            -Tu ne trahis pas sa confiance si tu fais quelque chose pour son bien-être ! En plus, si elle te dit quoi que se soit, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je t'ai forcé à tout me raconter !

Le japonais lui lança alors un regard en coin, un sourcil levé.

            -Bon d'accord, c'est pas très crédible comme excuse, tu es le Soldat Parfait et tu ne parles pas même sous la torture mais bon, Heero, pense à ce qui pourrait arriver si tu pars en mission seul. Si c'est vraiment grave, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un soit capable de l'aider, tu penses pas ?

Le japonais réfléchit alors quelques instants avant de répondre.

            -Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir plus en profondeur. Je t'en parlerais peut-être plus tard.

            -Ok, mais t'y réfléchis pas maintenant sinon tu vas faire la gueule tout l'après-midi et je pourrais pas remplir ma mission !

            -Mission ?

            -Vi, Kinto m'a donné la mission de te divertir toute la journée et je compte bien y arriver ! ! !

Il lui attrapa alors le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

            -Et on va commencer dès maintenant ! ! ! J'ai repéré une boutique de location de vélo et ils ont des rollers aussi ! ! ! J'ai toujours voulu essayer ! ! ! Tu vas voir, on va s'éclater ! ! !

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et louèrent deux paires de rollers que Duo voulut essayer dès qu'ils en furent sortis. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et les enfilèrent. Heero en compris rapidement le principe et put faire ses premiers pas sur roues sans se casser la gueule. Par contre, l'agilité exceptionnelle du Shinigami n'a pas fait ces preuves dans cette situation et c'est sur les fesses qu'il parcourut ses premiers mètres.

            -Aoutch ! Ça fait mal ! Mais comment t'arrives à rester debout sur ces trucs ? ! !

            -N'essaies pas de marcher avec, laisses tes pieds glisser.

            -Easier said than done ! ! ! [1]

Heero se rapprocha alors de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'Américain se remis péniblement sur ses roues et retenta quelques pas. Il commençait à tanguer dangereusement vers l'avant quand deux bras puissants l'entourèrent à la taille.

            -Tu aimes tellement ces pavés que tu veuilles leur redire bonjour ? Fit la voix moqueuse d'Heero.

            -Tu sais quoi Heero ? Faire de l'humour ne te va vraiment pas ! ! ! Lui répondit vivement le natté qui commençait à s'énerver de ne pas y arriver.

            -Donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider.

Duo lui lança alors un regard d'incompréhension totale puis fixa la main tendue devant lui comme s'il doutait de son existence.

            -Hein ?

            -Je ne t'ai pas parlé en japonais pourtant, je croyais avoir été clair. Tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ?

Duo reporta son regard dans celui du Japonais et lui fit un grand sourire en lui prenant la main.

            -Bien sûr ! ! ! ! ! Pour une fois que t'es gentil avec moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

            -Je suis si méchant que ça d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il en le tirant légèrement par la main.

            -Pas méchant, je dirais plutôt froid…

            -Désolé, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de rapport avec les gens… je n'ai jamais eut d'amis avant vous, à part Kinto….

            -Et on peut pas dire qu'elle soit la meilleure pour ce qui est de s'amuser ! ! ! Elle est plutôt du genre glaçon comme toi, en un p'tit peu plus fondu ! ! !

            -Oui, fit doucement l'asiatique avec un petit rire à peine audible. Au fait Duo, tu te rends compte que je ne t'aide plus du tout l ? Tu y arrive très bien tout seul !

            -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Puis il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, ils avaient atteint une assez bonne vitesse et que ses pieds glissaient tous seuls sur le sol comme s'il avait fait cela depuis toute sa vie. Il se rendit compte aussi que le japonais n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main même si cela n'était plus nécessaire et c'est ce fait qui le troubla tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas la pierre qui s'était lâchement placée sur son chemin. Il se gamella donc dessus et emporta Heero à sa suite.

            -SHIT ! ! ! Désolé Heero, j'suis pas encore très dou ! ! !

C'est alors qu'il remarqua leur position, le japonais était au dessus de lui et leur visages se frôlaient presque. L'asiatique avait fermé les yeux pendant le choc et ne les rouvrit qu'à ce moment. Duo se noya alors dans son regard bleu nuit profond et se resta ainsi sans dire un mot, admirant juste la façon dont les longs cils de son ami bougeait quand il clignait les yeux, combien son visage était beau quand ses yeux reflétaient autre chose que de la froideur. Il eut une soudaine envie de l'embrasser mais le Japonais se retira avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste.

            -Désolé Duo, je n'ai pas fait attention non plus, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui retendant la main pour l'aider.

            -C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du regarder où je mettais mes pieds ! ! ! Lui répondit-il, encore un peu gêné avec un petit sourire.

            -En tout cas, si tu regarde où tu vas, tu peux maintenant en faire tout seul ! C'est bien, non ?

            -Ouais, c'est bien, fit-il sans grand enthousiasme puisque ça voulait dire qu'Heero ne lui tiendrait plus la main.

            -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on continue ?

            -Ouais ! ! ! Faut j'arrive à faire plus de dix mètres sans me casser la gueule ! !

            -Alors on y va ! ! ! Lui fit avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la prenne.

L'Américain le regarda d'abord sans comprendre mais lui rendit bien vite son sourire et lui pris la main. Il allait lui dire que ça ne servait plus, mais après tout, puisque Heero ne semblait pas répugner son contact pour une fois, il n'allait quand même pas s'en priver ! ! ! Ils passèrent donc une après-midi sympa, entre poursuites en roller et farniente sur un banc près d'un lac où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. [2] Puis arriva l'heure du dîner, ils rendirent les rollers à la boutique et allèrent manger au restaurant. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, Heero pris la parole.

            -Je vais te dire pour Kinto.

            -Ah ? Tu n'y est pas obligé, tu sais.

            -J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et je pense que tu as raison. S'il m'arrive quoi que se soit, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve.

            -Hum, bien, je t'écoute.

            -Alors voilà, il n'y avait aucun problème avec le Gundam de Kinto. Si elle n'a pas pu nous rejoindre directement, c'est parce qu'il y avait des problèmes avec elle.

            -Avec elle ?

            -Elle est atteinte d'une grave maladie génétique due à la vie dans l'espace. Elle a du suivre une lourde thérapie pour être avec nous aujourd'hui et elle est encore sous traitement. C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi souvent fatiguée et qu'elle dort beaucoup.

            -Mais pourquoi J l'a gardée si elle est si malade ? Pourquoi avoir gardé un soldat si peu opérationnel ? Euh, c'est pas pour elle que je dis ça… ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

            -Pas de problèmes. S'il l'a gardée, c'est parce qu'on ne s'en est aperçu qu'une semaine avant le début de l'opération Météore. Kinto avait gardé son mal pour elle et ne l'avait dit à personne. On l'a su que quand elle s'est effondrée à terre pendant un entraînement. Elle avait retenu sa douleur pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Ce jour là, on a du l'opérée d'urgence ou elle en serait morte. J a été obligé de la garder parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de former un autre pilote.

            -Mais on était bien suffisant à cinq, pourquoi la forcer à se battre avec nous ?

            -D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est elle qui a tenu à venir à nos côtés. je ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas la savoir seule. Elle n'est pas encore totalement guérie et on ne sait jamais quand elle peut encore faire une crise.

            -Je comprends mieux maintenant. Si tu veux, on peut rentrer maintenant…

            -Nan, ça ira. Après tout, elle n'est pas seule, il y a les autres, ils sauront s'occuper d'elle. Et puis, ils connaissent nos numéros de portable, s'il y a quoi que se soit, ils nous appelleraient.

            -D'accord, mais maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ça, c'est moi qui m'inquiète pour elle ! ! ! ! !  -- 

            -Si tu y tiens, on rentre.

            -Elle a dit pas avant minuit, on peut toujours traîner jusqu'à minuit moins quart et le temps qu'on rentre, il sera minuit !

            -Si tu veux, lui répondit Heero en souriant.

            -Tu sais quoi Hee-chan ?

            -Quoi ?

            -T'es vachement beau quand tu souris ! ! !

le Japonais lui lança un regard interloqué et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il essaya comme il le pouvait de se rattraper.

            -Enfin, je dis ça, mais c'était pour dire que ça te rendait plus humain, enfin, moins froid quoi…

            -Merci, le coupa l'asiatique qui souriait toujours. Bon, tu as finit de manger ?

L'Américain le regarda surpris mais finit par lui faire un grand sourire. Décidément, Heero n'avait pas finit de le surprendre aujourd'hui ! ! ! Il pris alors sa moue boudeuse d'enfant gâté.

            -Nan, j'ai pas eut ma glace ! ! ! !

            -Et tu en veux une à quel parfum ?

            -Une triple chocolat avec deux boules de vanille et une de fraise ! ! !

            -Rien que ça ! ! !

            -Vi, c'est pas beaucoup encore ! ! !

Complètement halluciné, le japonais commanda quand même la glace et fut encore plus effaré quand il le vit engloutir l'énorme glace en moins de deux.

            -Pffiou, c'était booooon ! ! ! !

            -Bon, je paye et on y va.

            -Eh attends, tu vas pas payer pour nous deux quand même ! ! ! !

            -T'inquiètes, c'est pas moi qui paye, c'est Oz ! ! !

            -Hein ?

            -J'ai piraté leur compte ! Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Après tout, faut bien que ça serve qu'on soit des terroristes ! ! ! Mais n'en dit rien à J, j'pense pas que ça lui plairait ! ! ! Ni même à Quatre d'ailleurs ! ! !

            -Ai pas peur, je resterais muet comme une tombe ! ! !

Au regard que lui lança la Japonais, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

            -Sur ce sujet ! ! 

Heero paya et ils sortirent. Ayant encore une bonne heure à tuer avant de rentrer, ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée marchande et décidèrent de faire quelques achats, autant profiter de la carte piratée qu'Heero avait crée ! ! ! L'asiatique s'acheta le dernier microprocesseur ultra puissant venant de sortir, Duo lui s'acheta une paire de roller pour améliorer sa technique et comme souvenir de cette journée. Tant qu'ils y étaient, ils achetèrent un cadeau pour chacun de leur ami. Dès leurs achats finis, ils rentrèrent à la planque où personne ne dormait encore.

            -Bah alors, kek vous faites encore debout ? Vous vous inquiétez pour nous ? ! !

            -Nan, on a juste décidé de faire une nuit blanche juste pour le plaisir ! ! ! Ironisa Wufei.

            -En fait, on a aidé Kinto à préparer la prochaine mission. La pauvre, elle s'était endormie sur la carte ! ! ! Indiqua Quatre avec un grand sourire.

            -Tu parles ! Wufei m'a aidé, vous avez passé votre temps à vous papouiller ! ! !

-C'est pas faux ! ! ! ##########

            -Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir vous offrir vos cadeaux ! ! !

            -Des cadeaux ? Pour fêter quoi ?

            -Heero à rit aujourd'hui, c'est un jour à fêter ! ! !

            -Baka, lui fit le Japonais en lui mettant une petite tape sur la tête.

            -Bon alors, voilà, çui-là il est pour toi Wuffy ! ! !

            -C'est Wufei et merci pour ce présent.

Le chinois ouvrit son paquet et découvrit un magnifique livre ancien relié et décoré à l'or fin.

            -Waah, merci Duo ! !

            -Me remercie pas, c'est Hee-chan qui l'a trouv ! ! Perso j'pensais t'acheter une PS2 mais il m'a dit que tu préfèrerais sûrement ça ! ! ! !

            -Et il a eut raison, merci Heero ! !

            -Hn, répondit Heero avec un petit hochement de tête.

            -On en a chié pour en trouvé un suffisamment bien, on a du faire au moins dix librairies ! ! ! ! D'ailleurs c'est aussi dans la dernière qu'on a trouvé un cadeau pour toi, Tro-man ! ! ! Là aussi on a eut du mal à trouver mais on a finit par se décider pour ça, lui fit-il en lui tendant un paquet enveloppé de papier vert. J'espère que ça va te plaire ! ! !

le Français déballa son cadeau qui se révéla être un beau livre sur animaux sauvage et les différentes techniques de dressage.

            -Merci ! !

            -Mais de rien mon cher ami ! ! ! Enfin, v'la le cadeau pour Quat-chan ! ! !  Cui-là, c'est moi qui l'ait choisit tout seul pour toi mon pote ! ! !

Il tendit alors un paquet assez volumineux à l'Arabe. Quatre le déballa et découvrit une énorme peluche de lion ! !

            -C'est pour que tu penses à ton Trotro quand il est en mission sans toi ! ! ! !

Le blond éclata de rire et serra bien fort Duo dans ses bras pour le remercier.

            -Merci mon ami ! ! ! C'est un super cadeau ! ! ! En plus, regarde Trowa, il te ressemble ! ! Il a aussi une mèche devant les yeux ! ! !

            -C'est fait pour ! ! ! Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à Trotro ! ! ! Il fallait que je te l'achète ! ! !

            -Et Kinto, elle a pas de cadeau elle aussi ? Remarqua Trowa.

            -Si, mais c'est Hee-chan qui l'a choisit pour elle ! ! ! Il a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était en plus ! ! Le méchant ! ! ! !

            -Tu vas le savoir maintenant en même temps que tout le monde, fit le Japonais en s'approchant de Kinto. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

            -Ah, merci.

La jeune fille semblait vraiment surprise de recevoir elle aussi un cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas abîmer l'emballage. son cadeau se dévoila être un écrin contenant une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un petit ange en cristal.

            -Oh, Heero, il est magnifique ! ! ! C'est trop, tu n'aurais pas du ! ! !

            -Tu le mérite Kinto ! ! Attends, laisse-moi t'aider à le mettre.

Il pris alors le collier et lui attacha autour du cou puis il se recula quelque peu pour l'observer.

            -Il te va vraiment bien !

            -T'exagère ! ! !

            -Non Kinto, il dit la vérité, il te va bien ! ! ! Fit Quatre.

            -C'est vrai, ajouta Wufei.

            -… Trowa hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

            -Et toi Duo, t'en penses quoi ? Lui demanda Quatre.

            -Il est très beau, oui, très beau, lui répondit-il avec un air quelque peu mélancolique.

            -Ça va Duo ?

            -Oui, oui, j'dois être fatigué, c'est tout ! J'vais me coucher ! ! !

Il se précipita alors dans sa chambre. Il sauta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses couvertures.

            _-"Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça?!! Je suis jaloux, c'est ça, je suis fou de jalousie qu'il lui ait offert un si beau cadeau!!!! C'est pas à moi qu'il en ferait un comme ça!! Pffffff, eh oui, mon pauvre Duo, c'est pas parce qu'il a été un peu plus ouvert avec toi aujourd'hui qu'il allait oublier Kinto!!!" _

Il poussa un gros soupir et mis ses vêtements pour dormir avant de se coucher sous ses couvertures et s'endormir comme une souche, fatigué de sa journée.

A SUIVRE… 

Babel : Ouaich, encore une partie de finie ! ! !  Plus qu'une et c'est la fic qu'est finie ! ! !

Duo : Tant mieux ! ! ! Paske là, j'en ai marre ! ! ! T'es vraiment partie pour les mettre ensemble l ! ! ! Tu me laisse totalement seul en plus ! ! !

Babel : Mais t'arrêtes de râler oui ! ! ! Il reste une partie et il peut s'en passer des choses en une partie, surtout si elle est longue ! ! ! En plus, c'était sympa le roller, non ?

Duo : Mouais, ça pouvait aller…

Babel : Quoi que je fasse, t'es jamais content de toutes façons ! !

Duo : Si, si tu fais un lemon, là, ça pourrait peut-être me plaire ! ! !

Babel : Faudrait déjà que tu sois avec lui avant !

Duo : Alors t'avoues ! ! Je vais pas finir avec lui ! ! ! Méchante ! !

Babel : Arrête d'interpréter mes paroles ! ! ! Tu verras tout ça dans la suite ! ! ! .

Notes (J'en ai que deux ! ! ! ) :

[1] Pour les non-anglophone : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! ! !

[2] Enfin, c'est surtout Duo qui discutait ! ! ! 


	4. 4ème partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (isabellepotieryahoo.fr) 

**Titre **: Cœur à prendre ou déjà pris ? (Putain qu'il est long ce titre ! ! ! ! -- )

**Base **: Gundam Wiiiiiiiiing ! ! !

**genre **: Yaoi, OOC, dépression de Duo, crise de larmes et angoisse de perdre un être cher… (eh ben, c'est pas gai tout ça ! ! --)

**Couples **: toujours 343 et 21, et vous saurez enfin si c'est du 1Kinto ou du 12 ! ! !

**Disclaimer** : Bôs bishonens pas à moi… Snif snif Mais Kinto à moi ! !

**CŒUR A PRENDRE OU DEJA PRIS ? **

**4ème Partie **

Heero et Kinto étaient partis en mission pour une semaine et devait rentrer dans la journée mais voilà, il était déjà 7H du soir et ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Duo tournait en rond dans le salon, étant inquiet au plus au point.

            -Duo, arrêtes de tourner comme ça, ce n'est pas ça qui va les faire revenir plus vite ! ! ! Commençait à s'énerver Quatre.

Le petit blond avaient des nerfs en acier trempés mais avoir un Duo inquiet sur le dos toute la journée avait fini par les user jusqu'à la corde. Mais malgré cela, l'américain ne s'arrêta pas et continua à tourner tout autour du salon.

            -Bon Maxwell, j'comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais c'est bon, il va s'en sortir ton Heero ! ! !

Ils ne comprenaient pas, ce n'était pas pour Heero qu'il s'inquiétait, Heero s'en sortait toujours, mais pour Kinto. Son traitement n'était toujours pas fini et la jeune fille était assez faible, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'endormait de plus en plus souvent et qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments de faiblesse où elle peinait à porter des objets lourds.

            -Mais pourquoi il est parti avec elle ? ! ! ! Il aurait du prendre quelqu'un d'autre ! ! !

            -Ça suffit Maxwell ! ! ! Ta crise de jalousie, on peut s'en passer ! ! C'est pas parce qu'une de tes proies t'a échappé que tu dois en faire tout un fromage ! ! Tu t'en trouveras vite une autre ! !

            -Une proie ? Alors c'est ce que tu penses… C'est ce que vous pensez ? ! ! ! Que je veux juste afficher Heero sur le tableaux de mes nouvelles conquêtes ? ! ! ! Mais merde, c'est pas vrai ! ! ! Ce type, JE L'AIME ! ! ! !

Des larmes commençaient à perler le long de ses yeux et il afficha un sourire triste, avec un léger coté ironique.

            -Au moins, maintenant, je sais ce que vous pensez de moi…

Et il s'enfuit en courant par la porte.

            -Duo ! ! ! Attends ! ! !

Quatre essaya de le rattraper en s'élançant à sa suite. Trop tard, le natté avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.

            -Duo…

Quatre heures plus tard, Heero et Kinto rentraient de leur mission. Ils arrivèrent au salon et furent surpris de voir que leurs amis avaient l'air déprimés.

            -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune fille.

            -Duo n'est pas l ? Fit Heero après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la salle.

            -Il a disparu, leur répondit Quatre.

            -Comment ça ? S'étonna le Japonais.

            -On lui a dit un truc qui lui a pas plu et il est parti. Ça va faire quatre heures, expliqua le Chinois.

            -On l'a cherché partout mais on ne l'a pas trouvé, ajouta Quatre.

            -Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée d'où il a pu aller ? S'enquit Kinto.

            -Pas la moindre…

            -Et toi Heero ?

            -Il m'a dit que c'était dans Deathscythe qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

            -Alors il y est sûrement ! ! !

            -Mais les Gundams sont à plus de dix Kilomètres de la planque ! !

            -S'il n'était vraiment pas bien, Duo est tout à fait capable de les faire.

            -Donc il faut aller voir, résuma Kinto.

Le silence s'installa alors, personne ne bougeant et tous les regards étant tournés vers Heero.

            -Quatre est son meilleur ami, dit le Soldat Parfait un peu mal à l'aise. Il vaut mieux que se soit lui qui y aille.

Il se tourna alors vers l'escalier pour monter à sa chambre mais la main de Kinto retint son T-shirt. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils bataillèrent quelques instants de leurs regards mais Heero finit par baisser la tête.

            -D'accord, j'y vais.

Il reparti alors. Kinto reporta son regard vers ses amis et leur fit un grand sourire.

            -Il n'y a plus de quoi s'inquiéter, il va le ramener, j'en suis sûre ! !

Sur ce, elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et s'endormit profondément.

Heero avait emprunté la moto de Trowa pour aller au hangar des Gundams et y fut donc rapidement. Il gara son véhicule près de la porte, entra doucement dans l'entrepôt et se dirigea vers Deathscythe. Arrivé aux pieds du gros robot, il entendit des sanglots venant du cockpit. Duo était ici ! ! Mais qu'avait bien pu lui dire leurs amis pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu Duo pleurer avant aujourd'hui. Il grimpa souplement sur le robot et arriva à hauteur de l'habitacle. La porte était encore ouverte et il pouvait voir l'Américain assis au fond, replié sur lui-même, tournant le dos à la sortie. Il s'avança encore un peu mais resta à distance, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Duo finit par sentir sa présence.

            -Laisse-moi tranquille Quatre ! ! ! Je ne veux parler à personne ! !

            -Ce n'est pas Quatre.

Duo se figea à l'entente de la voix et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

            -Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? ! !

            -Les autres sont inquiets, tu as disparu depuis quatre heures.

            -Comment as-tu su que j'étais l ?

            -Tu m'avais dit que c'était l'endroit où tu te sentais le plus en sécurité.

            -Tu t'en es souvenu ?

            -Je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit.

            -Hein ?

            -Je me souviens que ta glace préférée est celle à la fraise, que tu préfère prendre une douche plutôt qu'un bain parce que c'est plus pratique pour tes cheveux, que tu préfère le chocolat chaud au café le matin, que…

            -Arrêtes ! ! ! S'il te plait arrêtes ! !

            -Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu.

            -Arrêtes de me laisser espérer ! ! S'il te plait ! !

            -Espérer quoi ?

            -Je t'en pris arrêtes ! ! Arrêtes de me laisser espérer que tu puisses m'aimer ! ! Arrêtes ! ! ! Arrêtes ! ! ! Arrêtes ! ! ! Arrêtes…

Tout en parlant, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui–même et ses pleurs avaient repris. Heero s'approcha alors encore plus de lui jusqu'à être à ses cotés et lui pris le menton de sa main droite pour lui relever le visage.

            -Pourquoi j'arrêterais ?

Il rapprocha alors son visage de celui du natté et l'embrassa doucement. le natté, choqué, ne réagit pas et resta muet quand Heero se recula quelque peu.

            -Viens, les autres s'inquiètent.

Le Japonais se releva et tendit la main au natté pour l'aider. Duo la pris et ils redescendirent ensemble du Gundam. Ils marchèrent ensemble, toujours la main dans la main, jusqu'à la moto sans que l'un d'eux ne dise quoi que se soit. Arrivé au véhicule, Heero se tourna vers Duo et lui fit un petit sourire que l'Américain lui rendit puissance dix. Le natté s'approcha alors de lui et pris l'initiative de l'embrasser à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se dévoilant ainsi l'un l'autre la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Quand ils se séparèrent, Duo pris conscience d'une chose.

            -Mais, et Kinto ?

            -Kinto est très importante pour moi, mais je ne l'aime pas d'amour, elle serait plus comme une petite sœur que j'ai envie de protéger.

            -Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir emmenée avec toi pour cette mission, ça aurait pu être dangereux.

            -Je voulais la savoir près de moi pour pouvoir l'emmener directement à l'hôpital s'il y avait quoi que se soit.

            -Tu aurais abandonné ta mission pour elle ?

            -Kinto est plus importante à mes yeux qu'une mission, je m'en suis aperçu il y a peu.. et toi aussi, tu es plus important… ajouta-t-il doucement.

Duo se jeta alors dans ses bras et le serra contre lui le plus fort possible.

            -Merci Heero, je t'aime ! ! ! Je t'aime si fort ! ! ! Il y a si longtemps que j'attendais le moment où je pourrais te le dire ! ! !

            -Moi aussi Duo, je t'aime aussi. D'ailleurs, tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit alors un petit coffret emballé dans du papier noir.

            -Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

            -Ouvre et tu verras bien.

Le natté arracha donc le papier cadeau et découvrit un écrin du même genre que celui du collier de Kinto.

            -Tu l'as acheté la dernière fois, en même temps que celui de Kinto ?

            -Oui, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi mais je ne savais pas quand je pourrais te l'offrir…

            -Et ben, maintenant est un bon moment je trouve ! ! Fit-il avec un sourire. Merci Heero ! !

            -Ouvre le coffret, tu me remercieras après.

Duo ouvrit donc l'écrin et vit qu'il contenait lui aussi une chaîne en argent mais que le pendentif était différent. Si celui de Kinto représentait un ange, le sien représentait un démon fait d'une pierre rouge-violette d'une couleur très intense.

            -C'est de l'almandin. C'est le plus dur de tous les grenats. Normalement, ce pendentif devrait être très solide.

            -C'est ça, insinues que je suis capable de le casser ! ! !

            -Ce n'est pas ça, Duo. C'est assez… symbolique pour moi…

            -Comment ça ?

            -Tu vois, le pendentif de Kinto est en cristal, il est fragile et peut facilement casser. Ça la représente en quelque sorte, elle aussi est fragile à cause de sa maladie. Kinto est mon ange fragile.

            -Et moi je serais un démon indestructible ?

            -Oui, tu es mon démon indestructible.

            -Cool ! ! Merci Hee-chan ! ! ! C'est vraiment un beau cadeau ! !

            -Pas aussi beau que toi.

            -Eheh, fit-il en rougissant. Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

            -Si tu veux.

Le japonais pris donc le pendentif et l'attacha autour du cou du natté, laissant ses doigts glisser tout du long, le faisant frissonner sous la caresse. Il finit par lâcher le cou de l'être aimé et s'approcha de la moto.

            -Nous devrions y aller, les autres vont nous attendre.

            -Dakodak ! !

Ils montèrent tous les deux sur le véhicule. Duo, étant à l'arrière, se serra le plus possible contre le dos de son Heero pendant tout le trajet.

Arrivés à la planque, ils rangèrent la moto et s'avancèrent en direction de la maison en se tenant la main. Alerté par le bruit de la moto, Quatre était venu à leur rencontre. La chose étrange était qu'il paraissait angoissé et qu'il cria à leur vue.

            -Heero ! ! Heero, dépêches-toi ! ! C'est Kinto, elle va pas bien ! ! !

            -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Cria-t-il à son tour en courant vers l'entrée.

            -On arrive pas à la réveiller ! ! ! ! Elle s'est endormie dans le fauteuil quand tu es parti et Trowa a voulu la réveiller pour qu'elle s'installe mieux mais il n'a pas réussi ! ! ! On a tout essayé mais elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux ! ! !

Une fois dans la maison, le Japonais se rua vers son amie et l'examina rapidement.

            -Elle a fait une crise, il faut vite l'emmener à l'hôpital ! !

            -On a appelé Sally, elle ne devrait pas tarder avec une ambulance ! !

Une sirène retentit alors au loin, l'ambulance arrivait. Ils emmenèrent la jeune fille sur un brancard et Heero monta à ses côtés dans l'ambulance.

            -On te rejoins à l'hôpital ! ! !

Ils montèrent dans leur voiture et suivirent le véhicule de secours à toute vitesse.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital un peu après, retardés par un feu rouge et rejoignirent Heero dans la salle d'attente. Le japonais était assis sur un banc et se passait nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. Duo s'assit à coté de lui et lui pris ses mains dans les siennes. Heero le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire triste. Les trois autres s'assirent en face d'eux, le soutenant sinon physiquement, au moins moralement par leur présence.

            -Alors, qu'ont dit les médecins ? Demanda Quatre.

            -Ils doivent l'opérer. Ils ne peuvent pas me dire s'il elle y survivra. 

            -Quoi ? Elle… elle risque d'en mourir ?

            -Si l'opération ne réussit pas… oui. Elle en a déjà subit tellement… Et si elle survit, elle devra peut-être subir une greffe en plus…

            -Heero…

Le japonais semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il venait de rentrer d'une mission dangereuse l'ayant fatigué physiquement et l'épisode avec Duo l'avait épuisé émotionnellement. Et voilà que sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort dans la salle d'opération d'à coté. Elle était entre les mains des meilleurs chirurgiens mais sa vie ne tenait quand même qu'à un fil. Il ne supportait plus la pression et des larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux.

            -Heero ! Heero, calme-toi, elle va s'en sortir, tu vas voir, lui fit Duo en le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Ne pleure pas, elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte.

            -Oh Duo, je sais pas ce que je ferais si elle meurt. elle compte tellement pour moi, elle… elle est comme ma famille…

            -Je sais Heero, je sais…

            -J'aurais si mal si elle devait partir…

            -Elle ne partira pas Heero, elle ne va pas partir…

            -C'est pour ça que je voulais pas m'attacher aux gens, ça fait si mal quand ils partent…

            -Ne t'inquiètes pas Heero, personne ne va partir, ni Kinto, ni moi, ni aucun d'entre nous ! On va pas te laisser Heero, personne ne va te laisser. Allez, arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait.

            -J'arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi…

            -Imagine la tête que ferait J s'il voyait son Soldat Parfait dans cet état !

Heero eut alors un petit sourire à travers ses larmes.

            -Baka !

            -Voilà, ça c'est le Heero que je connais ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr.

            -J'espère, je l'espère…

Ils attendirent alors en silence, chacun touché par le chagrin d'Heero ajouté au leur. Epuisé, le japonais finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amour, qui le suivit peu après, lui aussi fatigué émotionnellement par sa soirée. Quatre alla chercher des cafés pour le reste de la bande et le silence pesant se réinstalla dans la salle d'attente. Trois heures plus tard, un premier chirurgien sortit de la salle. Wufei réveilla Duo qui réveilla Heero qui se jeta presque sur le médecin pour avoir des nouvelles.

            -Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

            -C'est bon, elle est hors de danger pour l'instant.

Chacun poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.

            -C'est quoi le mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais…

Le chirurgien eut un sourire peiné à cette phrase et ajouta.

            -Mais elle devra subir une greffe pour être totalement sur pieds. Le point positif de tout cela est que si la greffe est acceptée par son organisme, elle sera définitivement guérie.

            -c'est vrai ? c'est génial ! ! S'exclama Duo.

            -Mais il faut que greffe prenne, rappela Heero sombrement. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard, pouvons-nous aller la voir maintenant ?

            -Elle est en salle de réveil et ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je peux autoriser l'un de vous à attendre son réveil mais pas plus.

Heero regarda ses amis qui lui sourirent.

            -Vas-y Heero, c'est toi qu'elle aimerait voir sûrement.

            -Merci.

Le médecin conduisit donc Heero au chevet de son amie. Il s'installa sur la chaise à coté du lit et observa le moindre signe d'éveil. Deux heures plus tard, la jeune fille finit par ouvrir les yeux doucement. Le japonais lui pris la main et lui parla doucement.

            -Kinto ? Kinto, tu m'entends ?

Kinto tourna sa tête vers la voix et aperçu son ami à travers le voile de sommeil toujours sur ses yeux.

            -Heero ? C'est toi ? Que s'est-il pass ?

            -Tu as refait une crise et on a du t'opérer. Tu es à l'hôpital là.

            -Ah, encore…

            -Oui, encore. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Kinto ! j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre aujourd'hui ! ! 

            -Je suis désolée Heero, vraiment…

            -Tu n'as pas à être désolée, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es malade mais je veux que tu me promette une chose. 

            -Quoi ?

            -Tu te repose jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie, je ne veux plus te voir autour d'un Gundam ou quoi que se soit qui ait un rapport avec.

            -D'accord Heero, je te le promet, mais je veux continuer à habiter avec vous, je veux pas retourner dans le labo de J.

            -Condition acceptée. De toutes façons, je ne t'aurais pas laissé y retourner.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et lui fit un grand sourire.

            -Au fait, tu as retrouvé Duo ?

            -Oui, tout c'est bien passé.

            -Vous êtes ensemble ?

            -Euh.. oui, lui répondit-il en rougissant.

            -Tant mieux, il va pouvoir prendre soin de toi si je guéris pas.

            -Ne dis pas ça ! ! ! Tu vas guérir ! ! Je ne pourrais pas être heureux si tu n'es plus l ! ! !

            -Merci Heero, c'est gentil ce que tu viens de dire, mais il faut voir les choses en face. Cette maladie finira par avoir ma peau.

            -Peut-être pas, le médecin a dit qu'ils vont devoir te faire une greffe et que si elle marche, tu seras vraiment guérie.

            -Vraiment ?

            -Oui, ta maladie est bientôt finie.

            -Tant mieux, au moins je pourrais assister à ton mariage avec Duo ! ! Lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

            -Kinto ! ! ! Répondit-il en rougissant.

            -Je pourrais au moins être la demoiselle d'honneur ?

            -Bien sûr et Trowa sera mon témoin.

            -Et Quatre sera celui de Duo ! ! ! Je pourrais m'occuper de la déco ?

            -Oui, Quatre sera sûrement ravi de t'aider ! !

            -Et on pourra convaincre Wufei de nous aider aussi ! ! ! Comme ça il verra ce qui l'attend quand il se mariera avec Sally ! ! !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et continuèrent à prévoir le prochain mariage entre deux éclats de rire, la maladie étant oubliée, reléguée dans un coin de leur esprit pour un moment.

Deux mois plus tard, un donneur compatible a été trouvé et Kinto fut opérée pour la greffe. Tout se passa à merveille et la maladie fut enfin vaincue. Tout n'était pas encore pour le mieux, la guerre contre Oz était encore en cours mais les événements se précipitaient et on sentait la fin approcher. Les préparatifs du mariage se déroulaient peu à peu, seuls Heero et Kinto étant au courant pour le moment, mais le Japonais n'allait pas tarder à faire sa demande, la pression qu'il recevait de son amie se faisant de plus en plus forte pour cela. Il se déciderait bientôt, oui, et ils vivront heureux. Et il ne perdra personne, non, son ange et son démon resteront toujours près de lui, ainsi que ses amis, eux tous qui formaient sa famille, tous resteront à leurs cotés, pour toujours.

FIN  

Babel : AY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! A finit cette histoire ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! C'est la deuxième où j'arrive à mettre le mot fin ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Contenteuh ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Duo : Ouaich ! ! ! J'finis avec Hee-chan ! ! ! ! Et Kinto est guérie ! ! ! ! Heero va me demander en mariage ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Babel : Ouais ! ! ! ! Vive les fins heureuses ! ! ! ! ! !

Heero : Tu m'as fait pleurer ! ! ! !

Babel : Bah quoi ? T'es un être humain, tu peux pleurer aussi ! ! !

Heero : Tu m'as fait pleurer ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Duo : C'est rien Hee-chan, t'en est pas mort ! ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est triste comme moment ! !

Babel : Et encore, là c'est rien, attends que j'écrive la nouvelle histoire que j'ai en tête, là, ça sera une histoire triste ! ! !

Quatre : Mais pourquoi écris-tu des trucs tristes comme ça ?

Babel : J'sais pas, j'dois avoir une certaine tendance naturelle à la mélancolie, en plus, c'est le bac en ce moment et ça me sape le moral ! ! !

Wufei : Ah ouais, au fait, ça s'est passé comment la Philo ?

Babel : Bah tu sais, c'était de la Philo quoi !

Wufei : En bref, tu sais absolument pas ce que vaut ce que tu as écrit !

Babel : Exactement ! ! Mais j'suis fière de moi, j'ai fait un beau dessin de Trotro pendant l'épreuve ! ! !

Trowa : Ôo Pendant l'épreuve ?

Babel : Vi ! ! !

Duo : T'es vraiment pas sérieuse ! ! ! !

Babel : je sais, mais j'suis comme ça et pis c'est tout ! ! !


End file.
